Wansee
"Truly I appreciate your position, Captain. But you must understand that I have a job to do, also. And that is to root out the enemies of the Reich wherever I can find them." Hauptsturmführer Wansee was an SS officer serving in Africa. Half out of his mind from stress, he hatched a scheme to root out the Rat Patrol, who he snidely referred to as "desert scavengers" due to misunderstanding their name. He stole a serum for typhus being given out by Swiss doctors in an Africa village, despite the fact the village was under protection from Hauptmann Dietrich. Dietrich objected, and Wansee said he sympathized with him, but insisted his duties lie with the Reich and that he had to do whatever it took to capture the Rat Patrol. When a captured Swiss doctor attempted to escape and steal a truck, Wansee had him brought over to him, whereupon he brutally gunned the man down. Despite his cruel and brutal actions, he had an almost pathological terror of seeing fear in others. He confided in Dietrich after murdering the Swiss doctor that he hated seeing fear in the faces of the people, who he felt looked upon him as being some kind of monster. Near tears, Wansee said he actually didn't want to deprive the locals of the serum, but he felt he needed to in order to accomplish his goals. Wanting to keep Dietrich near him lest the Afrika Korps officer report his murder of the doctor, Wansee revealed his plan to use the serum as bait to capture the Rat Patrol. Dietrich, though doubtful and severely disliking Wansee, went along with it. He captured Moffitt and brought him to Wansee, hoping that the SS officer would take Moffitt to use as bait in a trap and return the serum to the villagers. However, Wansee seemed more interested in beating Moffitt up, and refused to let Dietrich take the serum and the surviving doctor back to the village, even threatening to torture the doctor for unclear reasons. When Dietrich protested, Wansee starting suffering an emotional breakdown and declared that everything was fair in war. Enraged, he demanded that Dietrich leave. Dietrich attempted to make Wansee see reason ("Think of your sanity as a human being!"), but the SS officer was beyond reason, pulling his sidearm and making Dietrich leave at gunpoint. Just as Dietrich left, the Rat Patrol attacked the SS convoy from nearby. During the battle, Wansee moved to execute Moffitt - only to be gunned down by Dietrich. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Iron Cross 2nd Class *General Assault Badge *Nazi Party Pin Notes *Although Wansee is referred to in dialogue as both "captain" and "hauptsturmführer," and has the correct insignia, he's referred to as "Lieutenant Wansee" in the credits. *His cuff band features what appears to be a totenkopf symbol. The presence of lightning bolts on his collar suggests (despite being in Africa) he is meant to be in the 3rd SS Panzer Division Totenkopf, as opposed to the Totenkopfverbände. Gallery wansee1.jpg| wansee5.jpg| wansee6.jpg| wansee9.jpg| wansee10.jpg| wansee12.jpg| wansee13.jpg| wansee14.jpg| wansee15.jpg| Category:SS Category:Captains Category:Officers Category:TV Show Characters Category:The Rat Patrol Category:Iron Cross 1st Class Winners Category:Iron Cross 2nd Class Winners Category:General Assault Badge Winners Category:Quotes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:Deaths by Murder Category:War Criminals Category:Nazi Party Members Category:Galleries